1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, a video content generating method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are imaging devices having an interval photographing function. With such an imaging device, still images are automatically captured at predetermined time intervals without the shutter button being pressed. As a result of this configuration, when checking recorded images after finishing image capturing, the photographer often finds still images not worth storing (for example, a still image showing a blurred landscape or subject or a still image showing a tilted landscape). When there is a still image not worth storing in a plurality of still images acquired by interval photographing, if this still image not worth storing is deleted, the temporal continuity of the images may be lost at the time of replay display.
Accordingly, a technology has been proposed by which the acquisition of still images not worth storing at the time of interval photographing is prevented to the extent possible.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2003-244614 discloses a technology of generating a moving image file from a plurality of still images acquired by interval photographing, in which a still image set as a deletion target by a user operation is not included in the moving image file.